snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grim Reaper
- Outfits ▾= - Swimsuit= - Maid= - Human= - ▾= - Billy= - Mandy= }} }} }} | caption = Grim Reaper | name = Grim Reaper | origin = The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy | sex = Male | age = Several billion (Immortal) | species = Skeleton Reaper | status = Alive | eyes = Empty | hair = Bald | relatives = Mandy (wife) Grim Jr. (son) Minimandy (stepdaughter) Jack Skellington (brother) Sally (sister-in-law) Earl (father) Miriam (mother) Granny Grim (grandmother) Kali (grandaunt) Phillip (father-in-law) Claire (mother-in-law) Jigsaw (great grandfather) Non Canon; Manny Phantom (stepson) Daniela Phantom (stepdaughter) | friends = Billy, Lord Pain, Cerberus (pet), Nergal Junior (neutral), Nergal (neutral), Clockwork (partner), Dan Phantom (neutral) | enemies = HIM, Oogie Boogie, Boogeyman | occupation = Grim Reaper, King of the Underworld | residence = Castle of Grim, Underworld|alias = Grim the Reaper, Lord of Death Joe Black (disguised)}} The Grim Reaper also known as "Death" is one of the major characters from Grim Tales. He is the husband of Mandy, and a father figure to Grim Jr. and Minimandy. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Original Bio Death himself, the Grim Reaper is an ancient entity whose task is to collect the souls of mortals who have reached their time to descend into the Underworld. He’s also got a Jamaican accent! But despite his incredible abilities, he is no match for the cunning of little Mandy, a human girl who is a little too smart for the so-called ‘bonehead’. Because of his mistake, Grim becomes a slave to Mandy and her friend Billy, and throughout the years go on many many crazy and often disastrous adventures. But Billy’s uncontrollable stupidity cannot get in the way of Grim developing a certain… affection for Mandy as she grows older, and eventually Mandy is forced to make a deal of her own. Join Grim by his side, or receive the death she had wanted so many years ago. Choosing wisely, Mandy and her new husband become the rulers of the Underworld together, but eventually it will be their time to step down and allow the next generation of Death to take the throne. Grim Tales History Before the events of Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Grim was a normal Reaper. On the birthday of Mr. Snuggles, Grim came to take its soul. Although at first been mistaken for Santa Claus by Billy, Mandy pointed out that he was in fact the Grim Reaper. She continued by defying him, claiming he can't have the soul of the hamster. Humored by her bravery he stroke a bargain: they would gamble for the soul, if he wins the gamble, he can reap all their souls with any interferring, if he loses, he becomes their best friend forever. The contest was limbo, ironically played in Limbo. Believing that there was no way they could beat him as he was thin as one ever could be, he became arrogant and gave Mandy the opportunity in tricking him to lose. And as by their agreement, Grim was enslaved by Billy and Mandy. In the early days, Grim often tried to off the children but after many advendtures together, he started to like the children and even refused to reap their souls when was their times. It was also in this time that he was gained his admiration for Mandy. On one fateful day, they got an argument, resulting in Grim changing places with Billy and later Mandy, infusing them with his Reaper's ability for one day. Billy wasted this abilities in failed attempt to claim souls that were fated to go. But once it was Mandy's time to don the cape, she used her new powers to put events in actions that would eventually kill millions. Impressed by her handywork, Grim remembered his own handywork of times past and remembered who he once was, before softening up years ago. Inspired by Mandy's actions, he promised the world that he was back like never before. But after a while, Mandy, being the observant and smart girl she was, started to suspect that Grim wasn't complete fair. As they survived more and more outrageous things, she started to believe that Grim was saving them. She told Grim of her hunch who laughed it off at first but quickly was reminded that Mandy don't let things rest and forced him to reveal her day of death. When Grim refused, she showed him that she would decide when she dies and slit her throat. Her little experiment revealed that she was in fact immortal as long as Grim refused to reap her soul. With this revelation in mind, she decided that their friendship had to end, Grim was no longer the Reaper he once was, the Reaper he should be. She released him, so he was no longer trapped by his deals and could do as he pleased. With the years that past, they often met each other when Grim was on the job and Grim witnessed how she climbed the political ladder, turning her neighbourhood in Nazi-Germany, later became mayor of Megaville while in her sparetime becoming a top-notch assassin. Still impressed by her being evil personified, he eventually fell in love with her, trying to propose her to marry him, posing as a human named Joe Black. When it looked like she was going to reject him, he revealed his true identity and for the first time in his life, Grim actually managed to instill fear in the heart of Mandy. He told her that he would leave her with one simple choice: Marry him or be reaped on the spot. She had ten seconds to decide. Yet even with this deadline, she toyed with him waiting till the last second to agree. They went on honeymoon and later they begot a child; Grim Junior. But since Grim's inability to reproduce they went for the next best things, having a surrogate father and later aborting the child. Later Mandy would cheat on Grim with her general Nergal Jr., but having adknowledged the fact that he couldn't give her children, he let it pass and raised the child; Minimandy as if it was his own. From Down Below In his first comic book appearance in Grim Tales, Grim, together with family, first went to visit his brother Jack Skellington in Halloween Town and introduced him and his wife Sally to them. During the Halloween Party, after yet another argument between Grim Jr. and Minimandy they ever would get along to which Mandy said that they would give them time. Grim Jr. later explained Grim's past to Lock, Shock and Barrel, before being knocked out by Oogie Boogie. After the Pumpkinator killed Minnie, Grim felt a strange disturbance and informed Mandy about what happened before riding out on an undead horse. But once they arrived, Grim realized that they were too late as the Redeemer had come to take Minnie's soul. But they were just in time to witness the birth of the Demon Reaper who started to attack the city. Jack Skellington, Mandy and Grim formed the first line of the defence and attacked the beast head on. He quickly reconsidered his actions, calling Mandy and Jack to retreat (although he called it regrouping), much to the displeasure of Mandy. Shortly afterwards, Lord Pain arrived with their royal army. He watched as Mandy's Beast of Destruction was hilarously shortlived before they got back-up, sent in by Clockwork, Dan Phantom. As Dan fought of the Demon Reaper, Clockwork made his introduction, but based on Grim's reaction, they had a history together. He quickly explained Grim that in order to save his son, Grim had to come with him. Once Dan managed to shatter the mechanical exoskeleton of the Demon Reaper, temporary knocking the creature out, Grim and Clockwork jumped inside its mouth, much to the annoyance of Mandy and the horror of Pain. While argueing with Clockwork about him, allowing these events to take place at all, they are interupted by a projection of Nergal. With Nergal Senior in sight, he forgot his argument with Clockwork and took on Nergal instead, accusing him and his species of being responsible for the Demon Reaper Crisis. He ventilated the anger he feels for the relationship between Nergal Jr. and Mandy, claiming that Minnie should have been another reaper. Nergal argued with him, revealing that Junior's birth was actually an abortion and accused the latter of infancide. Clockwork broke up the argument, telling Nergal that they are trying to find Grim Junior's soul. Nergal pointed above them, revealing that the Demon Reaper is holding his soul captive. Grim freed Junior and asked Clockwork to teleport them but the latter's powers seemed to be disrupted. As Grim fought off the tentacles of the beast, Nergal opened a way for them to escape. Back in Halloween Town, Mandy and Jack proclaiming that Grim was the only one who seemed to have escaped, revealing that Clockwork had played yet another trick on them. But before he could take any action the Demon Reaper awoke, only to be saved by Dan. When Dan was beaten with his own Ghostly Wail, he was saved by Nergal Junior, whose presence was questioned by Grim, before wondering what Clockwork was thinking what he was do. He was later listed by HIM as being one of the most powerful warriors of the Underworld as he explained to Grim Junior why he has interest in the Demon Reaper. In the conclusion of the battle, Clockwork brought Junior back, resulting in Mandy ordering her troops to stand down, while Grim cursed Clockwork's name. As the Ghost of Time joined them, Grim promised him that he would strangle him for what he had done. Clockwork asked him to wait till the end of the conflict. When Dan took down the Demon Reaper and when the creature was eventually silenced by Minnie, Grim and Nergal Junior ran towards to Junior and Minnie respectively. Moments later, they found the corpses of Minnie and Nergal Sr. In the epilogue story of From Down Below, he trained his son and helped him to place Minnie's soul in a ragdoll body, giving her an afterbirth. What About Mimi? During Mimi's break-in, he was writing only to be interupted by the alarm. While investigating what's going on he came across Dan, in the kitchen of the castle. The ghost mocked the Reaper, bragging about the fact that he had sex with Mandy. Grim didn't seem to care much, only questioning why he thinks that he has better odds on reproduction. After his conversation with Dan, he found Grim Junior and Minimandy, with the latter been trapped underneath her brother due to their confrontation with Mimi. Despite Junior's protest, he cut them loose with the approval of Minnie. As she was bandaging Junior severed tentacles, he informed Pain that it wasn't yet his time. He then resurrected his beaten army, warning them he considered feeding them to Cerberus. This was until he found Mimi's map and realized what she was after. When he stormed into the vault, trying to tell Mandy about Mimi, he was surprised to see her in lingerie. Mandy explained that Mimi had yet to steal anything, wondering about what she is actually after. He showed her the map, revealing to her that she is afte Horror's Hand. Mandy used this information to end her battle with Mimi. She exposed Mimi to Horror's hand, an act of cruelity that even surprised Grim. As the Hand started to affect Mimi, showing her worst memory to everyone as she has to relife it. Grim told his children the tale of Megaville, and how HIM whipped out its population, claiming it was one of his busiest days. As they witnessed HIM, in his Speed Demon form, seperating Mimi and Blossom, he told Mandy that he still had a hard time to believe that she didn't do anything, claiming she could have done at least something. She simply denied that, telling Grim that this was all the result of Blossom's sins, not hers. After vision fated, he watched as Mandy ordered Mimi to be put in the dungeons and his son's defiance, and ashamed he witnessed Mandy beating her son for this. As Mandy ordered the clearing of the vault, he took up an escaped Mr. Snuggles while observing the Devil Essence Mandy had siphoned out of Mimi. Together with Pain, he wondering about its nature and why it is ignoring them. Meanwhile, Minnie sliced Mandy Doll with the Scythe 2.0, making Grim wonder what was going on before realizing that Minnie's actions seemingly to trigger some reaction for the Essence. He decided to take a small sample for further investigation and experimentation. Shortly after, Grim informed Mandy about the fact that he have submitted their case about HIM's latest action against their family. He explained what the Council would do and based on her reaction he deduced that she was talking to war, something she didn't denied. Grim showed his displeasure to her plans, telling her that the last war was 'Da Great Divide', millenia ago, to which she simply stated that new war is long overdue. He quickly realized that there was no point in trying to talk Mandy out of it, so he went to go for a walk. To get away from it all for just a minute. He felt strangely good, not knowning that his son and Mimi are about to crash. As Junior caught the girl, Grim tripped, wondering if the world would care if he went on vacation. Although he was greatly displeased by the idea of a new war, he adknowledged that this would likely be inevitable: either by Mandy or by HIM himself. So it would been in their best interest to understand more about they were actually up against. Getting drunk on Cyanide and Happiness, he recapping the horrors he have witnessed in his unlife, and yet how strangely surprised he was when discovering the Devil Essence. How unique it is that such pure evil can even exist. He then requested Pain to bring him Samurai Jack's Katana. He ignored the pleas of Pain, who tried to disencourage his actions, believing that it is a bad idea to tamper which such powers. The latter brought up it was especially bad for Grim to test his theories on Mandy's collection but Grim waved his concerns away. His belief that the sword will destroy the evil, led him to taint it with essence, with some unexpected results. A huge explosion followed and the sword flowed in the air as it became blood red and is now tainted with the evil. Mandy discovered this experiment and demanded an explanation from Grim. In his drunk state, he defends his actions to her, by stating his belief that sword was flawed, as it could only slay the guilty, leaving the innocent unharmed. He theorized that HIM would exploit this weakness by 'sending an army of puppies, but with the new sword, they would be able to kill these puppies without problem. Mandy was skeptical and his drunk ramblings didn't help either. Afterbirth Taking place roughly 7/8 years after the events of "What About Mimi" the Grim Reaper continued his reign as the King of Castle of Grim in name only, as the power still resides with his overbearing wife. Grim, much like he did with Junior and Minnie, now raises Mandy's youngest children Daniela and Manny. A few months prior to the story he received a letter from the Boogeyman demanding his scythe in exchange for Minnie's safe return who they thought had suddenly moved out like Junior did. When Junior finally returned to the castle it led to a discussion between Mandy and Grim concerning Minnie's sudden departure and whether or not they should tell Junior. Junior overheard the conversation and threatened his parents, particularly Grim who fell over out of fright, into telling him where Minnie is. Mandy produced the Boogeyman's letter and explained the situation, leading to Junior blast a hole into the nearby wall and fly off in a rage cursing his parents, after which Grim was force to clean up the mess and fix the wall. Appearance Grim's appearence stays true to the iconic image of the Grim Reaper; Grim is depicted in the series has an adult-sized 'undead, talking magical skeleton'. Grim is most often seen wearing a long black robe with a hood; the robes make him look thinner than he actually is. Powers and Abilities As the Grim Reaper, Grim is the master Life and Death and a very powerful Underlord: *'Creature summoning:' He can summon mystical creatures like werewolfs'TV Episode:' Tween Wolf, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' The Secret Snake Club, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Death Awarness:' Grim is able to feel when someone is dying or have died, no matter what plane of existence that took place'Comic Page:' Visitor Grim Tales. *'Death Empowerment:' Grim seems to become stronger when someone dies or is about to die as he started to feel good when someone near him is in life danger'Comic Page:' It's a good day to die, Grim Tales. *'Elemental manipulation:' Grim can manipulate several elements **'Pyrokinesis:' Grim can manipulate fire, mostly portraying the ability when enraged or to intimidate people'Comic Page:' Proposal, Grim Tales. **'Terrakinesis:' Grim can manipulate earth, creating several earth formations but also manipulate lava/magma'TV Episode:' The Grim Show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Immortality:' Grim is an immortal, and can't be killed by regular means. *'Life extension:' As Grim is the one who reaps souls, he can decide who lives or dies and can extend the life of whoever he pleased. He can add sand to an individual's hourglass or simply ignore his rights when a hourglass ran out of sand and letting people live beyond their initial life span'Comic Page:' Drastic Actions, Grim TalesComic Page: Immortal, Grim Tales. *'Magic:' Grim has several magical abilities **'Age Alternation': Grim can alter someone's age'TV Episode:' Mommy Fiercest, Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Druid Magic': Grim has been trained once by Druid and have learned some of his skills'TV Episode:' Mommy Fiercest, Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Fusion': Grim can fuse things together, varying from objects to living things'TV Episode:' Dream Mutt, Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Image Animation:' Grim can turn into images of creatures into real creatures'TV Episode:' It's Hokey Mon!, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Hurter Monkey, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Levitation': Grim is able to fly without the use of wings'TV Episode:' Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears, Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **Object Animation: Grim was able to animate lifeless objects, that acted completely automonous'TV Episode:' Tickle_Me_Mandy, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Attack of the Clowns, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Toys Will Be Toys, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Power bestowing:' Grim is able to bestow power onto others'TV Episode:' Chicken Ball Z, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Grim For a Day, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Super Zero, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Hog Wild, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Giant Billy and Mandy All Out Attack, Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Herbicidal Maniac, Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Power enhancement:' Grim can enhance the power or working of objects'TV Episode:' Bearded Billy, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Size enhancement:' Grim can alter the size of objects and living things'TV Episode:' Lil'l Porkchop, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' The Nerve, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' The Secret Snake Club vs P.E., The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Sight Alternation:' Grim can perform laser surgery on the eyes, which can completely alter someone's vision'TV Episode:' My Peeps, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **Transformation: Grim can change the physical appearance of others'TV Episode:' Scythe For Sale, Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Giant Billy and Mandy All Out Attack, Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Herbicidal Maniac, Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Object summoning:' Grim could summon unique weapons and objects with ease'TV Episode:' Terror of the Black Knight, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Mind Control:' Grim can control peoples mind to a certain extent and influence their behavior, the weaker the mind, the easier'TV Episode:' Scary Poppins, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Music Playing:' Grim is a talented guitarist and vocalist, able of playing Hard Rock/Metal'TV Episode:' Battle of the Bands, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, but also Country Music'TV Episode:' Dad Day Afternoon, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Necromancy:' As the Grim Reaper, he is the ruler of life and death and is able to reawake a shattered army with a simple move his hand'Comic Page:' The Paramount Parchment, Grim Tales **'Soul-to-Vessel transport:' Grim tought his son how he could put disembodied souls in a new body'Comic Page:' Epilogue, Grim Tales. *'Portal Creation:' Grim can open portals to other location and even different dimensions'TV Episode:' Bully Boogie, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Five O'Clock Shadows, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Billy and Mandy vs. the_Martians, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' The Crass Unicorn, Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Hey, Water You Doing?, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Detention X, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Possession:' Grim has the ability to possess people by hitting them with his head on a precious location of the head of his victim'TV Episode:' Get Out of My Head!, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Realm Manipulation:' Grim has a very limited understanding of Realm Manipulation, able to change things in fictional realms'TV Episode:' Beasts and Barbarians, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Teleportation:' Grim can transport people to different realms, even if these realms are fictional'TV Episode:' Beasts and Barbarians, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Shapeshifting:' Grim is able to change his body in different forms: **'Human:' Grim can take the form of humans, most notable is his alter ego of Joe Black'Comic Page:' Proposal, Grim Tales. **'Vehicles:' Grim can take the form of vehicles, like a Go-kart'TV Episode:' Go-Kart 3000, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. **'Size alternation:' Grim can increase and decrease his size at will'Comic Page:' Proposal, Grim Tales *'Scythe Combat:' Grim is quite the capable warrior, able to hold his against enemies with using his scythe'Comic Page:' Bring it on, Grim TalesComic Page: Awakening, Grim TalesTV Special: The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *'Soul Reaping:' As the Grim Reaper, Grim is able to reap the soul of those who died or even removed a soul of living person. *'Time Travel:' Grim has showcased the ability of time travel, but this ability has its limits as he once travelled to an alternative future, something he wasn't aware off'TV Episode:' Mandy the Merciless, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'TV Episode:' Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *'Vast Paranormal Knowledge:' Grim has great knowledge about paranormal objects, creatures and events, likely due to his old age and his own immense power. The Reaper's Scythe The Reaper's Scythe is one of the most powerful items in the Underworld, being the perfect conduint for Grim's abilities but the object in itself also has some powers of its own, some unique to the scythe itself, others copied from its owner: *Contract Keeper: The scythe can force its wielder to uphold their end of a bargain, preventing the person to chicken out'TV Episode:' Hurter Monkey, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *Cutting: Grim's Scythe can cut through anything and it is stated that everything cut by the scythe can never be restored to their original'TV Episode:' Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *Magic: **Power Bestowing: The scythe has enabled several people to use abilities that normally belonged to Grim. **Power enhancement: It has to be said that the Reaper's Scythe is able to enhance Grim's own abilities, enabling to perform greater feats. *Shapeshifting: The Scythe can change it's shape, enabling Grim to fold it, or turn it into a lightsaber'TV Episode:' Brown Evil, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Origin Grim, the main protagonist, is over 137,000 years old (as his early childhood took place during the Stone Age) and speaks with a Jamaican accent. The continuity of how Grim got his reaper status and powers comes up quite a few times and it is unknown which way he really got his powers (For example, in The Spider Queen, he was elected to his position as the Grim Reaper while he was in middle school; however, in A Grim Prophecy, it is shown that he was the Grim Reaper since his childhood with his parents forcing him to be the Reaper, which is further contradicted in a later episode where he is seen stumbling over his scythe to become Grim Reaper). His scythe is the source of his powers and possesses many magical qualities; although he is still capable of using magic without it, these instances are quite rare. Trivia *Grim can only have children if they are killed at birth, still-born or aborted. This would make every baby who never took a breath of life, his, as stated by Nergal'Comic Page:' Family Business, Grim Tales. **This would mean that Grim is not truly the biological father of Grim Jr., because he was not the one to impregnate Mandy. Grim is both fully aware that his children aren't biologically his, and that his wife sleeps with other men to have children. He allows it because he is death and cannot 'create' life, and loves the children as his own none the less'Comic Page:' Much Ado About Mandy, Grim Tales. **It would seem Grim holds a great dislike for Grim Jr.'s human father, as shown when he got really angry at Nergal for almost mentioning his name'Comic Page:' Family Business, Grim Tales. *When Grim walked into Mandy's office to propose to her he was using the alias of "Joe Black". This is a reference to the movie Meet Joe Black, about Death who possesses the body of a recently deceased young man in order to explore the world of the living and ends up falling in love with his guide's daughter'Film Reference:' Meet Joe Black. **Also, although Grim's human face is shadowed during this period, he does bare a resemblance to Joe Black. References }} Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Reaper Category:Shinigami Category:Living Dead Category:Immortal Category:Monarch Category:Main Character Category:Skeleton Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Protago-Antagonist Category:Magic User Category:Jamaican Characters